The present invention relates generally to antenna systems and more particularly to a low profile, easy to manufacture antenna system for use in wireless data and voice systems operating above 1 GHz.
Wireless fidelity, referred to as “WiFi” generally describes a wireless communications technique or network that adheres to the specifications developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) for wireless local area networks (LAN). A WiFi device is considered operable with other certified devices using the 802.11 specification of the IEEE. These devices allow wireless communications interfaces between computers and peripheral devices to create a wireless network for facilitating data transfer. This often also includes a connection to a local area network (LAN).
Operating frequencies range within the WiFi family, and typically operate around the 2.4 GHz band and 5 GHz band of the spectrum. Multiple protocols exist at these frequencies and these may also differ by transmit bandwidth.
Because the small transmission (TX) power from the transmitters of access points (APs), laptops and similar wireless devices are generally the weakest link in a WiFi system, it is of key importance to utilize high gain antenna systems. Antenna gain provides for directional capabilities of the radiation pattern, which is important in some applications such as extended distances and high WiFi density areas.
High gain, low cost and easy manufacturability have traditionally been obstacles for antennas designers because portable systems require a more rugged design which tends towards increased costs.